1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined shipping and presentation package for holding flatly packed goods or flat containers, in particular plastic containers.
Such goods or flat containers are currently packed in two rows next to each other in flat cartons open at the top. These cartons open at the top have sidewalls sloped to the front in order to present the goods packed in them or their imprints better To prevent the goods from falling out of the carton during transport, the carton along with the goods is wrapped around with a plastic band running lengthwise to the container rows. A package, closed in this way is sent to the retail trade, where the merchandise is presented in display windows.